


A Love Note to Home

by Disasterkyoshi



Series: Early Days [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterkyoshi/pseuds/Disasterkyoshi
Summary: A birthday celebration Rangi made sure to bring notice toKyoshi doesn't think she's ever known a real home
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Early Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826665
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	1. Changing of the Seasons

Blue and orange hues met hazy clouds as the sun cut through the mountains. The yellow grasses surrounding the landscape looked like gold. It didn’t matter how long Kyoshi had been in Yokoya; the changing of the seasons here always felt like the first time she’d seen it. The days were getting shorter, and while the nights always got colder in the Earth Kingdom, the cool, crisp air at these times always felt bittersweet.

The farmers were burning their fields, a custom after harvests for the next seeding season. The smell filled Kyoshi’s head with conflicting emotions. She remembered sitting outside a house as her _parents_ talked to another figure. Her first real introduction of Yokoya would be in this interim. Sleeping outside, fishing through garbage, the first memories she’d made in Yokoya all accompanied this smell. However, it also smelled like something so familiar that it could almost be home.

Kyoshi took a deep breath in, a melancholy pit sitting between her lungs. _Is this home?_ She wondered if she’d ever know what a home felt like. Seasons changed, and she stayed. People visited, and she made sure they were taken care of. Master Kelsang became a consistent part of her life, no more disappearing for weeks on end. Yokoya fit all the quota of what “home” should be, yet it still felt _wrong._ Looking out over the mountain peaks, Kyoshi wished this place could feel like the home it so desperately tried to be. She knelt down to pick up yet another one of Yun’s discarded items, a wrapper of sorts. A pair of pointed Fire Nation shoes appeared in front of her.

“I don’t know where half of Yun’s mess comes from.” Kyoshi said, raising herself back up to meet her firebender friend’s gaze.

“Well, I don’t know how you can put up with cleaning up after him.” Rangi chided back.

“It’s better if I just do it myself.” Kyoshi brushed her robes off gently. “Everyone else does it wrong.”

Rangi laughed. “Maybe you’re the one doing it wrong if that’s the case.”

Kyoshi let out a breath in amusement, but she wasn’t particularly in a joking mood. Rangi’s cheerful jabs were welcome, but too many thoughts filled her head.

“Where did Yun even go?” Kyoshi asked.

“He’s back in his room,” Rangi answered, “which means you’re free for a little bit.” Kyoshi couldn’t tell if Rangi was asking or telling her. Regardless, it wasn’t true.

“Sadly, I’m not.” She started. “I need to help clean the rest of the mansion before tonight’s event. I can’t actually serve tonight, so Auntie Mui needs me to help beforehand.”

“Wait, why can’t you serve tonight?” Rangi asked. “This is news to me.”

“I guess I’m a bit…imposing to some of the guests.” Kyoshi chuckled awkwardly. “It works out; I get the night off instead.”

Rangi sighed and looked away. If Kyoshi didn’t know any better, she’d think that Rangi was pouting.

“I was hoping you’d be there.” She said, as if she were embarrassed of her statement. “Is there any way you can stop by? Even just outside of the room?”

“Well, I can try.” Kyoshi said reluctantly. She didn’t necessarily want to see anyone that night. If she had it her way, she’d hole up in her room and listen to the music as it hummed its way in.

Her face lit up. “Come after the music starts. Don’t go into the room, not even to find me. I’ll find you.”

“It’s a date, then.” Kyoshi joked. Rangi grinned as a slight look of surprise flashed in her eyes.

“It’s a date.” She echoed. Turning on her heels, she walked off back towards the mansion. She looked back one last time. “I’ll find you! I mean it; don’t go looking around.”

Kyoshi nodded. As the young firebender disappeared into the mansion, she continued on her cleaning duties across the garden.

* * *

Yun’s sixteenth birthday, aptly placed on the day of Kuruk’s death, was used as a celebration to invite nobles from all four nations. Jianzhu was using this as an opportunity for Yun to meet allies from all over while also announcing the new Avatar to everyone. While he had been announced as the avatar to several of the people coming that night, an Avatar’s sixteenth birthday was an announcement to the world, not just the small selection of nobles he’d met before.

Kyoshi wished she could give something to Yun for his birthday. He always said it was unnecessary and not to think about it, but when he was presented with so many incredible assortments, she couldn’t help but imagine he thought less of her for not giving him anything. Even Rangi and Hei-Ran had given him presents.

She sat on her bed, questioning why Rangi so badly wanted to see her this night. She needed to watch over Yun. As his personal guard, Kyoshi couldn’t imagine how Rangi could split off from him, even for a few moments. She was waiting, listening, for music to start, just as Rangi had ordered. Before one of the nobles coming that night had spoken up about not wanting _that tall girl serving at the function_ , Kyoshi had been prepped by Auntie Mui on how the night’s events would play out. The music, she knew, wouldn’t start until after the multiple-course-dinner was finished. It was sure to take a while before the low rumbling of instruments starting up.

Kyoshi leaned back in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She didn’t want to leave her room. She just wanted to change into her night tunic and go to sleep. Rangi seemed eager to see her, which was the only reason she agreed to it in the first place. The light on Rangi’s face was just too much to say no to. She couldn’t disappoint her firebender friend. Besides, even if Rangi hadn’t acted as excited to see her, she still wouldn’t want to bear the wrath of the guard for deciding not to go.

Kyoshi made out the low rumble of string instruments murmuring into a tune. She sat up and waited for more sounds, until everything collected together into a tune of sorts. It was hard to tell so far off whether the songs had started or if the sounds were still practice. Once she heard the first fade-out, she knew it was safe to head to the ceremonial hall.

She made use of her quiet steps to avoid anyone in the nearby rooms hearing her. A few turns down the maze of hallways, and the music was loud and clear. The corridor she walked down was wide, bright, and decorated with the symbols of all four nations. The ceremonial hall where the party took place was in the center, large doors lining the walls on all sides. Rangi’s words rung in her head. _I’ll find you. Don’t go looking around_.

Kyoshi started walking around the perimeter of the room, looking for Rangi. She’d gotten around the entirety of the entrance doors with no luck. Every moment wandering the hallways was raising the risk of her being seen out when she shouldn’t be. A hand grabbed the shoulder of her tunic and pulled her into a dark room connected to the back of the ceremonial hall.

“I told you _not_ to look for me!” Rangi scolded, but her desperate attempt to stifle a laugh gave away her amusement.

“It just felt like a better idea than standing out in the open.” Kyoshi defended herself. Rangi pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing as she tried to hide her smile.

“You are the worst sometimes.” She playfully pushed Kyoshi’s shoulder, causing the both of them to laugh. “Happy birthday, you goon.” 

The look on Rangi’s face – her soft smile, the glimmer in her eyes, just beaming up at her – filled Kyoshi’s chest with a warmth she’d never felt before. She felt full. Of what, she wasn’t sure, but it left her feeling calm.

“Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?” Kyoshi asked.

“Auntie Mui told me you’ve asked for this night off both of these past two years. This year, she said Master Kelsang asked when you wouldn’t and told her it was your birthday, too.” Rangi said. “I can’t believe you hid it from all of us.”

“Well, it’s Yun’s birthday, too!” Kyoshi defended herself. “I didn’t want to bring attention to myself.”

“Mhm.” Rangi hummed, unconvinced.

“I’m serious!” She let out a nervous laugh, mustering up enough strength for her next statement. “I’m not very good with birthday celebrations.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Kyoshi looked off at the wall behind Rangi. “I’ve never really liked the attention. It doesn’t feel deserved.”

Rangi hummed. “Well, that won’t do.”

She grabbed Kyoshi’s hand, leading her out of the supply closet they’d been in. She rushed Kyoshi towards the exit outside.

“Don’t you need to be watching over Yun tonight?” Kyoshi asked, a bit confused as to how Rangi could be making this much time for her.

“ _Shush.”_ Was all Rangi said in response.

When they made it outside, Rangi walked – more so ran – Kyoshi down the garden towards the most southern point of the mansion. There, in the far back, on the back wall, was set of stones and steps to climb to the roof. She signaled for Kyoshi to follow her lead up the steps. Once at the top, Kyoshi thought they’d made it to their destination. She was wrong. Again, Rangi started booking it back towards where the ceremonial hall was.

It was a very narrow path between the flat tops and the traditional sloping patterns on the roofs. Kyoshi found herself struggling to both keep up with Rangi and also keep herself afloat along the route she was taking her on. As quickly as they had started moving, Kyoshi was met with an equally abrupt stop.

The music was playing directly below them. Kyoshi could hear the muffled tunes just enough to make out the classic Earth Kingdom songs played below.

“Next is Fire Nation.” Rangi said. “Jianzhu thought following the order of the avatar for the music would be tasteful. I can’t disagree.”

“I can’t either.” Kyoshi was caught looking up at the stars. She forgot how bright they looked at night, how much light they gave off. Rangi walked over next to her, joining in on looking at the sky.

“It’s nice, not being by a big city.” Rangi said. “You can’t see nearly as many stars out by Ba Sing Se.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Kyoshi responded. “Maybe someday I’ll see it myself.”

“Maybe.”

The two stared up at the sky in silence, Earth Kingdom music playing underneath them. Then, almost seamlessly, the instruments changed. The fading out of the last song was met by the fading in of the Fire Nation’s tunes. Rangi perked up.

“This is what I wanted you here for.” She turned to Kyoshi with a grin. “Will you dance with me?” The question made Kyoshi’s heart jump. She told herself it was just out of surprise.

“Well, I’m not much of a dancer.” She responded.

“I promise you; these are not hard dances.” Rangi said. She extended a hand out to Kyoshi. “Just follow my lead.”

“Yeah, because that went so well last time.” Kyoshi jabbed. She took Rangi’s hand and followed suit.

The music was fast paced, the beat steady and easy to memorize. She and Rangi circled around one another, hands extended in the middle. She followed Rangi walking in, meeting her where their hands met, then moving back out. Watching every move Rangi made, Kyoshi was close behind. Every duck, leap, kick, was met on beat. She followed her firebender as if her life depended on it. Every step felt like her feet would catch fire.

“You’re good at this!” Rangi said.

“I have a good teacher.” Kyoshi could see her friend smiling at the comment.

As quickly as the song had started, it was ending. Kyoshi and Rangi met in the center, hands faithfully never separating from one another. The next tune following was much slower, calmer. Although there were no lyrics, it sounded to Kyoshi like a declaration of love. Rangi’s left hand met Kyoshi’s right, intertwining her fingers and closing the space between their bodies. Kyoshi felt a heat rise into her cheeks, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. Rangi placed her other hand across Kyoshi’s back, which, almost instinctively, Kyoshi mirrored back onto her.

“Is this another dance?” Kyoshi asked, hoping for a response that would calm her nerves.

“Not formally.” Rangi said quietly. She rested her head on Kyoshi’s chest, looking out to their hands intertwined with one another. The flowery smell of Rangi’s hair was threatening to make Kyoshi go weak in the knees. She rested her cheek on top Rangi’s head, looking out towards their hands as well. Once her nerves subsided, it felt like second nature to be like this. She could’ve stayed like this all night.

They stayed in that position, slowly moving their feet to the beat of the music, for as long as the Fire Nation’s tunes played. It was only when the classic Fire Nation instruments faded out and the Air Nomad tunes faded in did Rangi finally force herself to pull away, gently gripping the cloth of Kyoshi’s tunic as she did so. She looked up at Kyoshi, as if she were pained by the separation of their embrace. She cleared her throat.

“Well, that’s my cue to head back in.” She said. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room.” With the same amount of pain Rangi appeared to have as she pulled away, Kyoshi felt as she agreed to go back into the mansion.

For once, Kyoshi didn’t mind celebrating her birthday.


	2. To Be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken shortly after the end of Shadow of Kyoshi. It's Kyoshi's birthday, and she's back at the Yokoya mansion. It still has to be fixed up a lot. Kyoshi wants a small celebration.

It was different the next time around. The fall of the sun was met with fiery reds and oranges that complimented the golden grass so effortlessly. Cool air accompanied these warm hues, abruptly changing the scene from a loving summer night to something that called out for the warmth of another. The smell of the burning crops offered a reminder that times were changing; they were still moving forward. However, to Kyoshi, it felt like no time had passed at all. The changes hurt. They only taunted her for the lack of progress on the mansion, for the spot on the hill she had since not been able to visit. She wandered the grounds, around the ruins that were yet to be fixed. It felt like she was drifting aimlessly wherever the wind pushed her.

Rangi had progressed enough to walk on her own for short distances. Anything longer than a lap around the ceremonial hall required her crutch. It was one somber relief accompanied by several burdens. She had a staggered step, a gentle reminder of something Kyoshi often refused to think about. Her breath struggled, and it caught often. Everything tired her out faster than it should. Regardless of her positivity, it pained Kyoshi to see her struggle. The girl who once would sprint across the yards and hallways to meet her colleagues on time could now barely hold a conversation without needing a break.

It wasn’t good to dwell, she reminded herself. Rangi was _here._ She was healing. No progress is immediate. The words felt empty running through her head. Guilt racked up in her mind; guilt that had dated itself back to the day she recited that poem in the kitchen.

She sunk to the ground by the outer wall of the estate, leaning her back against it. A neglected hedge started beside her, traveling down the wall as far as the eye could see. The deep, waxy green leaves pricked at her skin gently, but she couldn’t be bothered. She let out a broken sigh.

Kyoshi wasn’t sure how long she had stayed still there. It was long enough to watch the sky become engulfed with the red and orange hues that once just looked out over the horizon. She could’ve stayed still there for the rest of the night, if not for Hei-Ran joining at her side.

“Eighteen’s a big one.” Hei-Ran stated. Her voice was barely starting to come back. Every word was pushed out with force, Kyoshi could tell, but the volume was no more than a whisper. “You’re not a kid anymore.”

Kyoshi kept staring out at the mountains past the mansion.

“I never was a kid, never had the luxury.” She responded.

“Oh, come now.” Hei-Ran pushed. She walked over closer to Kyoshi, and, in a move that made Kyoshi’s head turn in shock, she sat down beside her. “It couldn’t have been _all_ bad.”

“No, but it certainly wasn’t very good, either.” Kyoshi felt a lump rise in her throat, pushing the burning sensation of tears up to her eyes. She diverted her gaze back onto the horizon in front of her. “They deserved better.”

Kyoshi could feel Hei-Ran’s gaze burning a hole through the side of her head.

“You did everything you could.” Hei-Ran finally said.

“Not for Kelsang!” Kyoshi couldn’t hold the tears back anymore upon letting his name leave her lips. “Not–” _not for Lek._ Her voice faltered as memories flooded back in. Then, as quickly as her emotions had started to show themselves, they were pushed down with the lump in her throat. There they sat in the pit of her stomach, hoping to be drowned out by something, anything, that would make her forget about the family she’d lost.

“It’s okay to feel this way.” Hei-Ran said. “It’s only human. You’re only human. Look where you are. You have a family around you. You have so much that you’ve saved. You can’t go around constantly thinking about what could’ve been.”

Kyoshi thought for a moment. Then, she straightened herself, composing her face before turning back to Hei-Ran.

“I need your help with something.”

* * *

Kyoshi found Rangi wandering the grounds. She was following the old route she’d once walked for avatar Yun. She still needed a crutch, but she was stronger. The worst had passed, and it was only up from there. Rangi was distracted, looking off at the land surround the mansion. She was taking in everything she’d used to look at with much harsher eyes. Kyoshi decided this was as good a time as any to approach her, following her old maid’s techniques. 

“Enjoying the view?” Kyoshi said when she was close enough. Rangi spun around. The look on her face morphing from fear to amusement to half-anger.

“Don’t _do_ that!” Rangi yelled, grinning from ear to ear as she smacked Kyoshi across the arm with her crutch. Her crutch may as well have become her new weapon, as she learned to wield it with ease. The two girls laughed together for a moment before Rangi spoke again.

“I know I’ve walked these grounds so many times before, but seeing it now, it feels like a new world.” Rangi admitted. “It feels so peaceful now.”

“Yeah,” Kyoshi’s mind drifted, “ _peaceful._ ”

Rangi sighed.

“Sometimes it feels like nothing has changed.” She looked down and frowned.

“I feel the same way.” Kyoshi stepped closer to Rangi, finding her hand. Rangi looked up at her, eyes glossy, and gasped.

“Kyoshi! It’s your birthday!” She yelled. “How could you let me forget?”

Kyoshi chuckled at the sentiment.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing.” She responded. “Just meet me here, outside, tonight.”

Rangi nodded, slowly pulling her lips into a gentle smile.

“It’s a date then.” She said, echoing a memory in Kyoshi’s mind.

“It’s a date.” Kyoshi stepped back, holding onto Rangi’s hand until the last possible moment. She turned, and continued back towards the mansion, leaving Rangi to walk her route in peace.

* * *

Kyoshi waited where she’d met Rangi earlier that day. The fiery lights were fading, making way for the night to set course. Though they’d been together for a long time now, a sense of anxiety crept up on Kyoshi. She wondered if this is what it felt like when Rangi had invited her _on a date_ once before.

“Don’t look so nervous.” A voice called out from behind. Kyoshi turned to see Rangi glowing in the moonlight. Her smile beamed from her face like the sun. “Some might think you’re waiting for a miracle.”

Kyoshi’s mouth lifted into a full grin before she even thought about it. Seeing her firebender was always a sight to behold, but here, in the moonlight, seeing Rangi without her clad in traditional Fire Nation Army attire, it felt like seeing her for the first time all over again.

“I’m not far from it.” Kyoshi said, still beaming at the sight before her. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh, shut it.” Rangi scoffed, but the faintest blush gave away her true feelings. She pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. “You know this is just what I wear under my armor.”

“Does it matter?” Kyoshi retorted. “You still look beautiful.”

Rangi halfheartedly tried to hide her smile by rubbing her hand over her mouth, a quirk Kyoshi had picked up on as early as the first time they’d met.

“Should we head over?” Rangi asked.

“It would be my pleasure.” Kyoshi said, offering her hand out for Rangi to hold. Rangi smiled and happily accepted it.

Kyoshi took her out towards the other end of the mansion, where they were met by Hei-Ran, Kirima, Wong, Jinpa, Atuat, and Auntie Mui. A few tables had been set up, and some paper lanterns had been placed throughout the area. Rangi and Kyoshi both knew of the small celebration, and they both had some part in setting it up, although Hei-Ran and Auntie Mui had continuously shooed them away.

A small array of food had been set up for them on the long table beside the wall of the building. The selection consisted of noodles, dumplings, various grilled meats, and, of course, as many sweet pastries as could fit along the table. Kyoshi had specifically requested the large amount of sweets, as she knew Rangi had a soft spot for them. Without fail, as her eyes skimmed over the line of food, Kyoshi watched Rangi’s face light up when she saw the large display of custard buns. She smiled as Rangi darted to the food.

Kyoshi didn’t want a large gathering, and her celebration did not disappoint. The closest thing to “extravagant” that she had done was invite musicians from the four nations. However, this time, the musicians were merely friends, people who had simply enjoyed performing. Kyoshi had everyone at the mansion reach out to whoever they wanted, and she, personally, set out to bring them back to the mansion. The exception to this, however, was Rangi, who had no clue about the music soon joining them. There was a small station set up for the performers. It was nothing luxurious, but for most of the musicians, there were typically no more than one or two people on stage at once; the small platform would suffice.

Hei-Ran had taken it upon herself to manage the small party. When Kyoshi spotted her, she was across the yard, talking with one of the performers in what looked like great depth about the night. She turned her head and made eye contact with Kyoshi. She nodded and flattened her lips into what could only be a smile for her. Kyoshi smiled and nodded, and with that, Hei-Ran returned her attention to the person in front of her.

By the time Kyoshi brought her attention back to Rangi, she was struggling to carry two plates back towards her. One had been filled with food for herself and Kyoshi, while the other was stacked with several pastries– primarily the custard buns. Kyoshi rushed to her side and offered herself to bring the food back to a table. Rangi gave her the plate filled with the dinner food, refusing to let go of the plate of sweets. Kyoshi gave her an amused smirk.

“What? I like them!” Rangi said defensively as her voice gave away that she was still in the process of finishing one off, something which Kyoshi couldn’t contain her laughter towards. Rangi responded with a brief, yet effective, swat of her crutch to Kyoshi’s ankle.

“Do you actually still need that thing, or do you keep carrying it around just to smack people?” Kyoshi joked. She smiled as she looked down at the girl beside her. Rangi’s nose scrunched as she smiled back.

“Just because I found another use for it doesn’t mean I don’t still need it to walk.” She said, “Besides, even if I didn’t need it, why would I tell anyone? It’s my new weapon of choice.”

“I can see why.” Kyoshi watched Rangi struggle to simultaneously hold her plate and walk with her crutch. In an impulse decision, Kyoshi lowered herself, wrapped her free arm around Rangi’s waist, and lifted her up. Rangi yelled out before her laugh filled Kyoshi’s ear. She kicked the air playfully, and Kyoshi couldn’t help but feel a warmth rising in her chest.

“You’re the _worst!_ ” Rangi groaned, clearly amused as her laugh continued on.

“You were going too slow! I thought you needed a rest.” Kyoshi teased back. The smile on her face refused to falter.

Rangi’s laugh had subsided into a giggle. She was high enough in Kyoshi’s arms that neither had to strain to make eye contact. Rangi wrapped her arms around Kyoshi’s neck, pulling her into a sort-of hug. She then proceeded to lean in closer and pressed her lips against Kyoshi’s cheek. The act itself caused Kyoshi to blush. She would have leaned in and kissed Rangi back, had it not been for the two plates in their hands both loaded with food.

“I couldn’t resist.” Rangi whispered in her ear. “I’m almost never at a height where I can do this.” She then proceeded to nestle her head into the crook of her neck. Kyoshi felt like she could melt in that moment, making the arrival to their table all the more painful. Reluctantly, Kyoshi set Rangi down on the bench lining one side of the long table. Rangi spun herself around, resting her crutch beside her and placing her plate of pastries towards the center of the table. Kyoshi walked to the opposite side and sat down facing Rangi. The two of them weren’t alone for long before the rest of the group joined them.

Hei-Ran joined their table first, followed shortly thereafter by Atuat and Jinpa. Kirima and Wong shortly followed suit, and finally, Auntie Mui settled in.

“I’m glad to see this one fitting time in to sit down and eat!” Auntie Mui boomed as she grabbed Kyoshi’s chin. “The avatar needs all the fuel she can get.”

“You don’t need to worry,” Hei-Ran responded, “my girl came down with an iron fist. Kyoshi hasn’t missed a meal since we’ve been here.”

“What can I say?” Rangi said. “I take my job very seriously.” She rested her chin on her hand, looking directly at Kyoshi. She smiled smugly as their eyes met. Kyoshi couldn’t help but giggle and roll her eyes.

“I’m not _that_ bad!” Kyoshi tried to defend herself, but Jinpa’s scoff interjected.

“Don’t even try,” His grin spread from ear to ear, “We all know how your habits were before our girl came back.”

Kyoshi let out a sigh in disbelief, amused by this pestering from everyone.

“Excuse me, but _our_ girl?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, amused at the sentiment.

“Yeah, she’s our girl.” Jinpa started to explain, “Just like you are. We’re all a team because of the two of you. You’re our girls.”

Kyoshi didn’t have much time to really ponder his statement before the first of the musicians was announced to perform. They were starting with water tribe music. Everyone around Kyoshi and Rangi got up and started to congregate towards the platform where the musicians would play. Kyoshi watched Rangi look around, confused.

“There’s music?” She asked.

“Yeah, nothing crazy,” Kyoshi explained nonchalantly. “A few friends of some of the people here were available. I think it was your mother’s idea for the most part.” Rangi hummed in understanding.

The two watched the performers from their seats. Kyoshi counted the performers, as she knew what was waiting at the end for Rangi. After Water Tribe musicians came Air Nomads, then followed by Earth Kingdom performers, skipping over Fire Nation in the lineup. About halfway through the Earth Kingdom music, Kyoshi turned towards Rangi.

“Do you want to get out of here?” She asked. Rangi looked back at her, confused.

“I– Sure? I mean, why? Where would we even go?” Her brow furrowed, thinking through all the reasons why Kyoshi could possibly want to leave right then and there.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyoshi said. “I know a spot.” She offered her hand out to Rangi, which she happily took.

Kyoshi led her back to the other side of the mansion, where they’d met earlier that night. Since so much of the estate had been demolished only a few months ago, some compromises had to be made to get to certain places. One of those certain places was the roof. Kyoshi earthbent a small bridge to get herself and Rangi up to the top of the building. Upon seeing Rangi’s hesitant expression, she realized the bridge may be too steep for her. She knew better than to offer to carry her up. In turn, she decided to lift the both of them up on a platform.

When they reached the top, the two of them walked towards where the small celebration was going on. They sat down by the ledge of the roof, watching and listening to the music. The Earth Kingdom was coming to an end. Kyoshi’s eyes darted towards Rangi every so often to see if she had any idea about the next performers.

She didn’t, and her gasp as the three musicians – dressed in noble Fire Nation attire lined the stage – gave it away. Her jaw dropped, excitement flooding her expression as she shot her glance back to Kyoshi.

“You _didn’t!_ How did you–? What?” Rangi was at a loss for words. Her sheer joy met with her surprise left her a bumbling mess as she tried to understand the series of events that just unfolded in front of her.

“I did.” Kyoshi responded, jokingly. “Your mother helped tremendously. She’s the one who told me about them, how much you love seeing them perform, and she wrote them to see if they would come here for the night. All I did was pick them up.” Without warning, Rangi pulled Kyoshi’s tunic, jolting her in for a searing kiss.

Kyoshi almost hadn’t noticed the music starting. Rangi’s hand ever so gently cradled the side of Kyoshi’s face. She pulled away for a moment, as if to take in every detail on Kyoshi’s face lit by the moon. Rangi’s eyes radiated with a tenderness she seldom allowed herself to show. The gentle smile on her face only further pulled Kyoshi into her loving gaze. Nothing else mattered except the girl in front of her. It was almost as if nothing else existed outside of their own little world in this moment.

“I love it. I love you, Kyoshi.” She said, finally, before closing the gap between them. Their lips met again, this time much softer, more gently than before. They pressed their foreheads together as they pulled away again. “Thank you.”

Kyoshi’s arms wrapped around Rangi as she melted into her. She felt as though she couldn’t get close enough to the girl in her arms. Despite the cool air surrounding them, Kyoshi felt as though it were the middle of the summer.

“I love you, too.” Kyoshi responded.

Her hand found Rangi’s, and, almost instinctively, their fingers intertwined. Rangi pulled their interconnected hands towards her, kissing the spot on Kyoshi’s knuckle as she did that day in Yingyong’s stable. The two of them sat like that, taking in the music below them as they watched their hands in the moonlight. _Our girls,_ the words rung in her head. She and Rangi, _their girls._ She felt full; she felt warm. That whole night, being together with everyone she loved, Kyoshi knew she’d found her home. She’d found her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter was so long. I had a lot I wanted to write. I hope this lives up to all the love the first chapter got!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry I got so into talking about nAtUrE for a minute there. I have a lot of feelings about the fall lol 
> 
> ANYWAYS I think I might do a second chapter to this taking place a few years later. Please let me know what you think!! Thank you as always for reading :)


End file.
